Devil's Playground
by Kitsune Knight of Darkness
Summary: When you enter the Devil's Playground remember one thing: Once the devil has you in his grasp, he may never want to let you go. [NaruSasu, AU]
1. Chapter 1

Here is that new story I promised you guys I would write. Now I know for a fact that Sasuke and Naruto will be VERY OOC in this story. There will also be a lemon at some point, so look forward to that. This chapter will probably be short and boring, but that is because I'm setting up for later chapters.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own a Naruto plushie!**

' _Thoughts'_

 _ **Flashbacks**_

* * *

From the outside, Konoha seemed like any large city in the Land of Fire. Skyscrapers towered into the clouds, housing the million dollar corporations that helped fund the town. Bustling shopping centers sold residents the essentials needed to live and luxury items that could be used to express an individual's personal wealth. Areas of the city were designated as housing districts where families of all sizes lived. But what separated Konoha from other cities was the large section known as the Devil's Playground. This area housed the cities seedier establishments. Here, the local gangs made the rules and the police tended to turn a blind eye to the activities that go on in the playground. One boy will soon learn that once the devil has a hold of you, he won't let you go so easily.

~0~

"GET BACK HERE UCHIHA!"

Sasuke Uchiha ran down the street, trying to avoid running into the people walking down the street and running away from the three boys chasing him. His black hair was disheveled and his dark eyes were wide and alert. His backpack was hitting his back with every step he took. He was wearing a white button down shirt, a red tie and khaki shorts.

 _Of all of the days for those guys to try and beat me up, it has to be the day I missed the school bus home…._ Sasuke thought as he looked back to see if the guys were still chasing him. Sure enough, three large boys that Sasuke knew to be jocks were still running after him, pushing people out of the way in hopes of beating up the black haired boy. At school, Sasuke was known more as a geek and a loner, thus making him an easy target for bullies. At the next corner, Sasuke took a quick right and continued to run, not aware of the area of town he was entering. One of the jocks was about to follow Sasuke, but the others held him back.

"What the hell guys?! I almost had him!" The jock said, catching his breath.

"Dude, you were about to go into the Devil's Playground." His friend said, starting to walk back down the street.

"Yea dude. Let the gangs handle Uchiha. God only knows what they would do to him in there…" With that statement, the three men started back towards the school.

A few minutes later, Sasuke stopped to catch his breath and looked behind him.

 _It looks like I lost them._ Sasuke took a moment to observe his surroundings. The buildings around him looked old and were covered with graffiti and boarded up windows. Signs promising adult videos, alcohol, and sex were plastered on light poles and various businesses. He also noticed that the few people he saw were dressed provocatively. He pulled out his cell phone and was about to call someone when he noticed that he had no bars.

 _And I have no cell service here… wherever here is… Can this day get any worse?!_ As if on cue, a large rumble of thunder boomed overhead and rain started pouring down from the sky. Looking around, Sasuke started running towards a building on the other side of the street that looked open. He was halfway across the street when an orange car came speeding towards him. The driver honked his horn and Sasuke froze in his tracks. Luckily, the car stopped inches from where Sasuke was standing. The driver stepped out and approached Sasuke, who had a look of fear on his face. The driver towered over Sasuke's short body, his eyes an electric blue that stood out even in the dark area. His blond hair was flat on his head due to the rain. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was partially covered up by an orange jacket. Blue jeans hugged his muscular legs and a pair of black sneakers splashed in the newly formed puddles. The man took one look at Sasuke and smirked, the scars on his cheeks making the man look like the cat that caught the canary.

"Well… it seems like I almost ran over a stray kitty cat." The man bent down and picked Sasuke up, a yelp coming out of Sasuke's mouth from the sudden action.

"W-where are you taking me?! A-and who are you?!" Sasuke stuttered as the man carried him bridal style to the passenger side of his car. The stranger opened the door, put Sasuke down and buckled him in. The man smirked again and patted Sasuke on the head.

"To my house kitty. Can't have you walking around here in this weather. Who knows what would happen to a little kitten like you." The man shut the door and walked around to the drivers side door. He opened it up and sat down. Right before he turn the ignition on, Sasuke spoke up again, shivering slightly from the rain.

"Y-you never answered my other question. Who are you?" The man looked over at Sasuke and smiled.

"Naruto Uzumaki. And you better not forget it kitten, because it's going to be the name you'll be screaming as I fuck that cute little ass of yours."

* * *

Well, that's chapter 1! So Naruto is very straight forward and Sasuke is cute and adorable, just the way I like him! I hope this turned out OK. Tell me what you think of this story and if I should continue it. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow guys. I was not expecting Devil's Playground to be this popular. It's because of your reviews that makes it possible for me to want to update my stories, so keep it up! This chapter will mostly focus on Sasuke and Naruto, but I think next chapter I'll introduce more characters. I'm actually planning this story out in my head, so nothing is set in stone yet. I have a few ideas that I know I'm going to use, but if you guys have any ideas, PM me or include them in your reviews.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did…**

' _thoughts'_

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

" _ **Y-you never answered my other question. Who are you?" The man looked over at Sasuke and smiled.**_

" _ **Naruto Uzumaki. And you better not forget it kitten, because it's going to be the name you'll be screaming as I fuck that cute little ass of yours."**_

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto started to drive towards his house, the only sound being the rain hitting the car.

 _Is this guy serious?_ Sasuke thought, his face turning red as the implications of what Naruto said registered in his mind. As Naruto approached a red light, he looked over at Sasuke.

"So, do I get to know your name or will I have to keep calling you kitten?" Naruto asked, smirking at the sight of Sasuke blushing. "If you keep blushing like that kitten, I won't be held responsible for my actions." Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and tried to compose himself.

"Sasuke. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto smiled, happy to get a name out of his passenger. A few minutes later, Naruto pulled into the driveway of a one story house. The house looked fairly old. White paint was peeling off the sides and the steps were slightly broken. The grass in front of the house was brown from lack of water and areas of the lawn were overgrown. Right before Naruto stepped out the car, Sasuke grabbed the sleeve of the jacket, a desperate look on his face.

"Can't you just take me home? I'll give you directions." Just as Sasuke finished his sentence, a bright flash of lightening lit up the sky, followed by a clap of thunder that shook the car. The rain started pouring down harder. Naruto shook his head as he grabbed an umbrella from the back seat, smirking at the adorable action.

"No can do Sasuke. It's too dangerous to drive now and from what I heard, this is probably going to last awhile." Naruto stepped out of the car, closed his door and walked over to the passenger side door. He opened it and Sasuke stepped out under the umbrella. The two men walked towards the front door. After Naruto unlocked the door, they stepped inside and Naruto turned on the light, giving Sasuke a good view of the living room. The room was fairly empty, the only furniture Sasuke could see was a black couch, a wooden coffee table and a wooden television stand with a small television placed on it. Another large rumble of thunder shook the house.

"Looks like you're going to have to stay the night, unless you can get someone to come and get you." Sasuke shook his head, drops of water flying off.

"I don't have anyone I can call…" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto pulled Sasuke towards his chest and leaned down towards Sasuke's ear. "I guess that means we're going to have a sleepover." Naruto chuckled as his hand on Sasuke's back started moving down his back. Right before Naruto could reach the waistband of Sasuke's pants, the raven pulled away from Naruto and ran towards the other side of the room. Naruto chuckled again at how skittish Sasuke was acting.

 _Looks like the kitty isn't used to anyone petting him._ Naruto thought, walking back towards Sasuke. _Guess I'll be the one to train him. Who knows? Maybe someday he'll let me rub his belly without getting clawed._

"Let's get you dried off and put to bed." Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging him towards the bedroom. The bedroom was painted a light blue, with a cream colored carpet. A queen sized bed with blue sheets was centered in the middle of the room, an orange pillow standing out on the dark comforter. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, an embarrassed look on his face.

"I-I don't have any dry clothes…" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto pat Sasuke on his head and walked towards his closet.

"Don't worry little one. I'll find something for you to wear. Although if I had my way, you wouldn't be wearing anything at all." Sasuke gasped at what came out of Naruto's mouth.

"Why do you keep saying things like that?!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto stalked towards Sasuke and pushed him down onto the bed, pinning his arms down and leaned in close to his face.

"Because you bring out the side of me that makes me want to collar you and never let you go." Naruto said, standing up and walking back towards the closet, trying to find something for Sasuke to wear. Sasuke sat up, shocked at Naruto's sudden actions. Naruto walked back towards Sasuke, a large white t-shirt in his hand.

"I couldn't find any pants that would fit you, but I found this t-shirt. It's probably too big for you, but what can you do?" Naruto handed the shirt to Sasuke, who took the t-shirt from the blond. He was about to unbutton his shirt when he noticed that Naruto wasn't leaving the room.

"Um, could you p-please leave so I can get changed?" Sasuke stuttered. Naruto grinned, not moving from where he was standing.

"Why should I? I'm going to see you naked soon enough." Sasuke made a squeaky sound and ran out of the room into the bathroom. Once he got inside, he locked the door and slid down, breathing deeply. _T-this guy is insane!_ Sasuke thought, trying to calm his beating heart. After a few moments, Sasuke stood up and unbuttoned his shirt after taking off his tie. He pulled down his shorts and slipped on the t-shirt. The shirt slipped off of his shoulder due to its size. The raven haired man unlocked the door and walked back to the bedroom, where Naruto was sitting on the bed, his jacket and t-shirt lying on the floor. Sasuke gasped as he got a look at the blond without his shirt on. Naruto clearly worked out, as evident by the six pack and visible muscles on his arms. The thing that stood out the most however, was the spiral tattoo on the blondes' stomach. Naruto noticed Sasuke staring at his stomach and smirked.

"See something you like kitten?" Sasuke quickly looked up and ran towards the bed, trying to hide his embarrassment from getting caught staring. Naruto chuckled quietly and grabbed Sasuke before he could reach the bed.

"Don't be embarrassed kitten, I don't mind if you stare. Now let's tuck you into bed." With that statement, Naruto picked Sasuke up, pulled the covers back and laid him down on the mattress. After pulling the blanket over his body, Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the forehead.

"Good night Sasuke. I'll put your clothes in the dryer so you can get dressed tomorrow. Now go to sleep." Naruto walked out of the room and closed the door. The stress and excitement of the day caught up with Sasuke and he fell into a deep sleep, not noticing when Naruto climbed into bed next to him a few minutes later, pulling the small boy towards his body.

* * *

So that's chapter two! I'm sorry if this chapter is boring. I'm trying not to revert to my habit of jumping to the smut. I'm establishing a plot right now, so nothing really sexy will be happening for a while. Like I said earlier, I'm planning this story out in my head, so I still need some ideas for future events. If you guys have any, please leave them in your review. I'm still looking for a cover picture for this story, so if anyone wants to draw any art for this story, please do and PM me the link to the picture. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

You know, I was going to update this tomorrow, but I decided to be nice and update today. I am totally spoiling you guys in this chapter because there will be a little naughtiness at the beginning! So here we go with chapter 3!

' _thoughts_ '

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But maybe I'll get it for my birthday next year.**

* * *

As the sun came through the window the next day, Naruto groaned, trying to stay asleep. However, his attempts failed as the beams of light were determined to rouse the blonde out of his sleepy state. Naruto opened his eyes and glanced over at the clock. He tried to sit up but felt a weight pulling him back down. Confused, Naruto glanced down and gasped at the sight he saw. Sasuke was grasping onto Naruto's arm like a small child clinging to a teddy bear. His hair was messed up, his cheeks were tinted a light pink and the shirt he was wearing bunched up enough to show a small glimpse of his stomach. When Naruto tried to pull away again, Sasuke unconsciously pulled back. Naruto smiled at the sight.

"Now this is a sight I would gladly wake up to every morning." Naruto whispered to himself, trying not to disturb Sasuke. The sight of a disheveled Sasuke caused a stirring in Naruto's pants. Knowing that this problem wouldn't take care of itself, Naruto carefully freed his arm from Sasuke's grasp and quietly walked over to his bathroom. Before entering the bathroom, Naruto grabbed his cell phone a quickly took a picture of Sasuke sleeping. _This boy is going to be the death of my self-restraint…_ Naruto thought.

After entering the bathroom, Naruto turned on the shower as cold as he could make it. Stripping himself of his clothes, Naruto stepped into the shower, the cold water cooling his heated skin. After standing in the shower for a few minutes without any relief for his hard-on, Naruto grabbed his aching member and started stroking, moaning at the contact. The blonde's breathing sped up along with his hand on his member, which was leaking pre-cum. Naruto closed his eyes and thought back to the sight of Sasuke sleeping, which caused him to moan loudly, the moan echoing in the tiled room. Just as Naruto felt his orgasm approaching, he heard a loud gasp and turned around. Sasuke was standing in the doorway, his eyes wide at the image presented to him. The shock of seeing Sasuke standing there brought Naruto over the edge, his cum getting washed away by the shower spray.

"Well good morning." Naruto said, not bothering to cover up his naked body. "The shower is yours if you need it." Sasuke nodded his head, his face a bright pink.

"T-thanks." Sasuke muttered, grasping his uniform close to his body. As Naruto walked out of the bathroom, he bent down and whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"If you wanted to shower with me this morning, all you had to do was ask." With that comment Naruto walked out of the bathroom. Sasuke quickly shut the door and locked it. _Why does he keep doing things like this?! Does he enjoy giving me heart attacks!_ Sasuke thought, trying to calm his racing heart at seeing the blonde naked. A tiny voice in his head was trying to say that he enjoyed seeing the blonde naked, but Sasuke ignored it, focusing on getting ready for school.

~0~

After Naruto got dressed in some blue jeans and a white t-shirt, he went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Halfway though, there was a knock at the door. Naruto ignored it, until the person on the other side started banging on the door.

"ALRIGHT! HOLD YOUR HORSES!" Naruto yelled, walking over to the front door. He opened the door and came face to face with a smiling brunette. His brown hair was shaggy his brown eyes and two red tattoos on his cheeks gave him a canine like appearance.

"Dude! I tried to call you like 50 times last night! What happened?" The brunette demanded, pushing Naruto out of the way and walking into the house. He sniffed the air and turned towards Naruto. "Wait a second… you're actually cooking breakfast! You never make breakfast. What happened? Did you get laid?" Naruto closed the door and followed the brunette into the kitchen, pulling the eggs off of the stove and onto a nearby plate.

"Sorry Kiba. I was kind of preoccupied last night. And you would know if I got laid last night." Naruto said, smirking slightly. Kiba noticed the look on Naruto's face and also smirked.

"Later on, you are spilling ALL of the details. But that isn't what I came here for." Kiba's face turned serious. "Word on the street is that Sound is trying to make a comeback in this area." Naruto's grin faded and a serious look appeared on his face.

"Sound? But I thought we chased them out of here?" Kiba sat down and turned towards Naruto.

"Yea, I thought so too. But our guys have reported seeing some of their goons lurking around." Naruto sat down. Before he could respond, a soft voice broke through the tense atmosphere.

"Naruto?" Sasuke walked into the kitchen, stopping in front of Sasuke and Kiba. Kiba whistled as he eyed Sasuke.

"Damn Naruto. So this is why you didn't call me back. Heck, if I was busy fucking this cutie, I wouldn't stop even if the world was ending!" Sasuke blushed at Kiba's blunt statement as Naruto sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Kiba?" Naruto mentioned. Kiba smirked and headed towards the door.

"I get your drift. I'll leave you two alone." Kiba turned his head around. "Oh yea, we need to get everyone together to discuss the current situation, ok?" Naruto nodded his head as Kiba left. After Naruto heard the front door close, he stood up and started walking towards the cupboard.

"So, you hungry?" At that moment, Sasuke's stomach growled. Naruto chuckled and grabbed two plates and filled them both with food. He placed one of the plates in front of Sasuke who thanked him. Naruto sat down and they both started eating. A few minutes in, Sasuke put his fork down and looked towards Naruto.

"Who were you talking to back there?" Naruto stopped eating and wiped his mouth.

"That was Kiba. He's been my best friend since we were in diapers. We drove our teachers crazy back in the days. Speaking of school, we should get going." Naruto stood up and started walking towards the front door. "Don't worry about the dishes, I'll take care of them later." Sasuke looked over at the clock on the wall and jumped up, also walking towards the front door.

~0~

After Sasuke gave Naruto directions to his school, the two drove in silence.

"Kiba said something about the "current situation". What was he talking about?" Sasuke asked, a curious look on his face. Naruto tightened his grip on the steering wheel slightly.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over." Naruto pulled up to the front of the school, which had students walking in the front door. Sasuke was about to open the car door but Naruto grabbed his wrist. "Hey, give me your cell phone." Sasuke tilted his head in confusion.

"Why?" Naruto smirked.

"Because I want to be able to talk to you again kitten! So?" Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto reached into Sasuke's pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Sasuke tried to grab it back, but Naruto turned around and quickly put in his number into Sasuke's phone. Naruto also found Sasuke's number and memorized it. Sasuke was finally able to get his phone back and stuffed it back into his pocket, opening the car door and flying out. Only a few feet away from the front doors of the school, he heard a honk, which caught the attention of all of the students still outside and turned back around. Naruto rolled down the front window a smirk present on his face.

"SEE YA KITTEN!" Naruto yelled, speeding away from the school. Sasuke sighed as he heard the laughter from the other kids and headed inside, ready to face the day. The thought of deleting Naruto's number from his cell phone crossed Sasuke's mind, but for some reason, he ignored it for the time being.

* * *

So Kiba comes into the picture and the gang element of this story gets introduced. Things are starting to happen and it's very exciting! Now I have a question for you guys. I'm planning to make Naruto ultra-possessive of Sasuke in the future. How do you want me to make that happen? I mean, I have ideas already, but I would love to hear what you guys think and want. I'm not only writing this story for myself, I'm writing it for you guys. So put your opinions in your reviews, along with any ideas for things you want to see in later chapters. Ok, I'm done talking now. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

So I've decided to give you guys a new chapter of Devil's Playground early. The reason for this is that I'm going to be moving next week and I also have a test next week, so I'm going to be very busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That's all I got today.**

' _thoughts'_

 **Text**

* * *

Naruto pulled up to a worn out looking house, parking his car in the driveway. He stepped out of his car and walked towards the front door, where Kiba was standing.

"So I called the gang together for a meeting while you were taking your toy to school." Naruto slapped the back of Kiba's head. "What was that for?!" Naruto turned towards Kiba, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"He's not a toy Kiba." Naruto tried to walk inside of the house, but Kiba stood in his way.

"If he's not a toy, then what is he?" Naruto pushed Kiba out of the way and walked inside of the house.

"If everything goes according to plan, then I'm going to have a nice warm body sleeping next to me every night." Naruto said, smirking as he walked into the main room, Kiba trailing behind him. As soon as Naruto entered the room, all conversation stopped and seven heads turned towards Naruto. The blond walked to the front of the room and began to speak.

"As all of you may or may not know, Sound has begun trying to claim territory in this area." Murmurs began to break out and Naruto clapped his hands, silencing the murmurs. A woman with brown hair done up into two buns stood up.

"Why are we worried about Sound? We've chased them out of here before! They weren't so tough!" Kiba opened his mouth, about to speak, but a man with long brown hair interrupted him before Kiba could speak.

"That may have been true in the past TenTen, but I've heard that they've recruited new members from Mist. There has also been a rumor going around that the second-in-command is in the area." Naruto sat down in a nearby chair, resting his arms on the chair's arms.

"Do you know who he is Neji?" Neji shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no one knows who he is or what he looks like." Naruto sighed in frustration.

"What should we do Naruto?" A red haired man said, looking Naruto in the eyes. Naruto stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"All we can do now is try and keep them off of our turf. Gaara," Naruto turned towards the red haired man, "I want you to inform the grunts about the Sound threat. Neji, TenTen, I want you two to inform the prostitutes and drug dealers to be on the lookout for any Sound members trying to move onto their turf. Tell them to report back to me if they see anything suspicious." Naruto turned towards Kiba.

"Kiba, you'll be my eyes and ears on the street. If you notice anything suspicious or threatening, tell me immediately." Naruto stood up and started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Gaara said, making Naruto stop right before the door. Naruto turned around and smirked.

"I'm going to make some progress in my current 'project'." With that statement, Naruto walked out of the house and got into his car. He took out his cell phone and clicked on Sasuke's name. "Time to check in on Sasuke."

~0~

Sasuke sat in the crowded high school lunch room, the sound of loud conversations mixing together. Due to his unpopularity, Sasuke sat at a table by himself in the corner of the lunch room, a tray of mystery meat in front of him. A few students would occasionally look in his direction and then turn back towards their friends. A second later, Sasuke felt a vibration in his pocket. He took out his cell phone and his eyes widened as he looked at the screen.

 **Hey Kitty.**

Sasuke started typing out his reply, his fingers flying across the keyboard on the screen.

 **Why are you texting me?** Sasuke pressed enter and waited a few seconds before Naruto replied.

 **What? Can't I check in on you baby? How are you doing?** Sasuke sighed, trying to respond to Naruto as quick as he could to end the conversation.

 **Annoyed. I had to buy lunch at school because SOMEONE kidnapped me yesterday, so I didn't get a chance to make lunch.**

A few seconds later, Naruto responded. Sasuke's face turned bright red as he read Naruto's message.

 **Baby, if I really wanted to kidnap you, I would have tied you to my bed and I would be spending the rest of the day finding all the ways to make you purr ;)**

Sasuke was about to respond back when a hand reached over and grabbed his cell phone. Sasuke turned around in his seat to see who grabbed his phone. A silvered haired boy was standing next to Sasuke.

"Give me back my phone Kabuto." Kabuto pushed his glasses up and looked at Sasuke's phone.

"Who's Naruto?" Sasuke stood up and tried to reach for his phone, but Kabuto held it just out of reach.

"It's none of your business. Now give me back my phone." Kabuto smirked.

"Actually Uchiha, it is my business. Someone needs to warn the poor man about the huge mistake he is making associating with a loser like you." Kabuto pushed Sasuke back into his seat. Sasuke jumped back up and was going to make another attempt at taking the phone away from Kabuto when a teacher starting walking towards the two boys.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OVER HERE?" The teacher yelled. Kabuto threw the phone towards Sasuke and walked away. Sasuke stuffed the cell phone into his pocket, hoping that the teacher didn't see it. Once the teacher realized nothing else was going to happen, he walked back towards the spot he was originally standing in. Sasuke took his phone back out and looked at the screen, noticing that Naruto texted him while Kabuto had his phone.

 **Are you there Sasuke? Did something happen to you?** Sasuke typed his response.

 **Sorry about that…**

The bell rang loudly and students started leaving their seats to go back to class.

 **Listen, I got to go to class.** Sasuke sent the message and turned off his cell phone, knowing that if he left it on, Naruto would be texting him the rest of the day.

~0~

The final bell rang and students started pouring out of the building. As Sasuke walked out of the building, he saw a familiar orange car sitting in front of the building. Sasuke walked up to the car.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto leaned back in his seat, putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm here to take you home." Naruto patted the seat next to him. "Hop in baby." Sasuke shook his head and started to walk away. "But why?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke stopped and turned around.

"Because who knows what you would do if you knew where I lived. Plus, I kind of want to sleep in my own bed tonight." Sasuke walked away from the car and down the street. Naruto waited a minute before starting his car and slowly following Sasuke, happy that he can find out where Sasuke lived.

Somewhere downtown, a man smirked as he read the report Kabuto sent him.

"Ku ku ku… So Naruto has a new pet, does he? Excellent. I have to commend him, he does know how to choose them…" The man scrolled down and clicked on the picture of Sasuke that was attached to the e-mail. He printed it out and started stroking the picture with his finger. "Sasuke Uchiha… You will be my ticket to taking over the Devil's Playground and chasing those Fox brats out!"

* * *

There you guys go! A long chapter to tide you over. Before I finish, there is something I have to address. To the Guest reviewer who wrote that review complaining about how I am characterizing Sasuke and how a three year old has better decision making skills than him: Look, I am not going to go into a rant about how I'm the author and if you don't like how I write my characters then you should leave. I'm just going to say this: the reason I make Sasuke act the way he does is so the plot can move along. If I didn't make Sasuke get into the car, then certain events would not be able to happen the way I want them to happen, which would change the story. So there is my explanation.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so you all are probably wondering why it's taken me so long to update. I had a bad case of writer's block and I had a 1500 word paper due this week. But now that I am finished with this paper, I will probably be updating more often, but I'm not sure.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own so you can't sue!**

 _thoughts_

* * *

As the sun shone through the blinds in Sasuke's room, the raven haired boy typed away on his laptop, enjoying the silence of his room and the strange absence of Naruto bugging him. After the last time Naruto tried to pick Sasuke up from school, the raven hasn't heard or seen the blond for days after. Deep in Sasuke's mind, he started to get a bit worried, but shook off the thought.

 _Why am I getting worried? I should be happy that he's not bugging me anymore!_ Sasuke continued typing for a few minutes until he heard a knock at the door. Curious because he doesn't get many visitors, Sasuke got up from his desk and walked towards the front door. After opening the door, Sasuke gasped softly. There stood Naruto, wearing a simple orange t-shirt and blue jeans. He was holding a bouquet of roses in his hands and smirked as Sasuke opened the door.

"Hello princess. Your prince is here to escort you to the ball." Sasuke started to close the door but Naruto grabbed it right before it closed.

"Wait! Wait! Don't close the door!" Sasuke opened the door again, crossing his arms across his chest.

"How did you find out where I live?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"A little kitty told me?" Sasuke started to close the door again.

"Ok! I followed you home the last time I saw you." Sasuke sighed, shaking his head.

"What do you want?" Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke.

"Well first, I want to come inside. You should probably let me. I think your neighbors are starting to get curious." Sure enough, some of Sasuke's neighbors were sticking their heads out of their apartments. Sasuke started walking back inside of his apartment. When he looked back and saw that Naruto wasn't following him, Sasuke turned around.

"Well?" Naruto walked inside the apartment and closed the door. Once inside, he looked around at the small apartment. The living room was small, with a black couch standing out against the white walls. A small TV was on a TV stand across from the couch. There was a doorway that led to the kitchen and another door on the other side of the apartment was slightly open, giving a small glimpse into Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke sat down on the couch, leaning back against the cushions.

"So, what do you want?" Naruto smirked and walked over to Sasuke, leaning in towards the raven, who was backing into the cushions.

"That's a leading question baby. You need to be more specific. But if you must know, what I want is to bend you over that couch and have my wicked way with your cute little ass." Sasuke shoved Naruto away, making the blonde stumble back.

"Get out." Sasuke scowled. Naruto chuckled at the display.

"Man, don't you have a sense of humor?" Naruto sat down on the couch next to Sasuke. "Well, the reason I'm here is that I want to take you on a date." Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"Didn't I already say no? How many times do I have to say it before it finally breaks through your skull?" Naruto laughed, his body falling against the cushions.

"It seems the kitty is trying to become a lion." Sasuke started to glare at Naruto, who calmed down enough to start talking again.

"So after I followed you home, I realized that wooing you the normal way won't work. So I took a few days to think about it and came up with the theory that I need to do this the old fashioned way." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"And the old fashioned way includes randomly showing up to my apartment with flowers?" Naruto continued speaking.

"Well, that was part one. Part two includes you accepting my offer for a date and me romancing you to the point where you fall in love with me and we have hot sex every night." Sasuke stood up from the couch.

"You think you can just sweep me off my feet?" Naruto stood up and walked towards Sasuke.

"I don't think it. I know it." Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"Is that a challenge?" Naruto smirked.

"If you want it to be baby. Now, I suggest you get dressed unless you want the whole world to see you in those cute pajamas of yours. I want that to be a sight for my eyes only." Sasuke looked down, forgetting that he was only wearing a baggy white t-shirt and pajama pants with cats on them. The raven blushed and ran into his room. Naruto chuckled and sat back down on the couch.

"God that boy is adorable…"

A few minutes later, Sasuke came out of his room wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt and a dark pair of jeans. He sat down to put on his sneakers and after he tied them, stood up and walked towards the door.

"Are you coming? I want to see you foolishly try and 'romance me'''. Naruto got up and walked towards the door. He opened it and stuck his hand out.

"After you princess." Sasuke shoved Naruto's hand out of the way and walked outside. Naruto walked out and closed the door, letting Sasuke lock it behind him.

* * *

Yes, I know this is short, but I'm still trying to get over my writers block and I have to plan out the date a little more. So be on the lookout for the next chapter. I will try and promise that it won't take as long as this one to put out. I have a test this week, so the next chapter may come next Tuesday.


	6. Chapter 6

The main reason that I'm updating today is that tomorrow is NaruSasu day and I feel like something will happen to stop me from updating. So to prevent that, I'll update today! Also, I've been reading a lot of fanfiction lately, so that has motivated me. Prepared for Sasuke being adorable and a glimpse at Naruto's possessive side. Also, probably have some tissues handy, it will get a little sad.

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would not be able to walk if you know what I mean *wink*.**

 _thoughts_

* * *

Naruto pulled out of the parking spot he parked in and started down the street. Normally, the blonde would be speeding down the street, cutting off cars and ignoring the annoyed drivers that wanted to bite his head off. Instead, he was careful not to cut anyone off and even made sure to stop at the red lights. The reason? He had precious cargo in the front seat next to him. Glancing over at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the raven fidgeting in his seat.

"Why so twitchy buttercup?" Naruto asked, trying to keep his focus on the road and not on the adorable boy sitting next to him. Sasuke stopped fidgeting for a moment and stared out of the window, a light blush on his face.

"I-I've never been on a date before…" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto stopped at the red light and looked over at Sasuke, grabbing his hand and giving it a light kiss.

"Really? I though a cute thing like you would be fighting off boys left and right." The blonde exclaimed, bringing his eyes back on the road. Sasuke stopped staring out of the window and stared at his feet.

"Oh, I have been. Just not for the romantic reasons…" Naruto made a sound of confusion at Sasuke's statement.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, having a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer. Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Apparently, the guys at school have this lovely game where they try and pull me into the nearest closet or empty classroom. I think you can guess what the ultimate outcome of their little 'game' is." Sasuke glanced up and saw Naruto gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"So, have these guys ever…. Succeeded?" Naruto growled out. Sasuke sighed.

"Thankfully not. The farthest any of them got was one of them grabbing my butt, but I found a way to get away." Sasuke said. He noticed Naruto shaking. "Naruto?"

 _How dare those filthy people try and defile my baby! If I ever find out the names of the bastards who had the NERVE to touch Sasuke, I swear, they will be begging for death once I get through with them!_ Naruto thought, his anger slowly rising. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm and glanced over at the person who touched him. Sasuke was staring at him, a nervous look on the pale boy's face. The scared look on Sasuke's face erased all of the anger in Naruto's head and the blonde gave Sasuke a quick smile and reached over and ran his hand through Sasuke's hair, messing it up.

"Well, don't worry about that kitten. After tonight, the only thing you'll be thinking about is the pleasure I'll be giving you as I make love to you all night long." The blonde winked at Sasuke, a small blush forming on the raven's cheeks.

"I-idiot… Where the heck are you taking me anyway? I don't recognize this part of town…" The area of town they were in was different from where Sasuke lived. The businesses were upscale and the people dressed nicer. Naruto turned the car into a parking lot and pulled into the closest space.

"Well, I thought that we'd eat at Senju and then go for a nice romantic walk in the park." Sasuke's eyes widened at the name of the restaurant.

"Senju's?! How did you get a table there?" Naruto got out of the car, walking over and opening Sasuke's door, who got out of the car.

"Only the best for my baby. Plus, it helps to know someone in the kitchen." The blonde walked towards the restaurant, Sasuke trailing behind him.

~0~

Once inside of the restaurant, Sasuke gasped at the elegance of the dining room. The lights were dimmed, the candlelight giving the room a sensual atmosphere. Light music was playing in the background, completing the romantic theme. As Sasuke was distracted, Naruto confirmed the reservation and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, snapping him out of the trance he was in. Sasuke pulled away and followed Naruto to the table. After sitting down and giving their drink and food orders, Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who was still looking around.

"So I noticed that your apartment only had one bedroom. Where do your parents sleep then?" Sasuke took a sip of water.

"They don't sleep anywhere." Sasuke whispered. Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"So they don't live with you?" Sasuke started to breathe deeply, trying to gain control of his emotions.

"No. They don't live somewhere else. They're dead." Naruto almost dropped his water glass.

"You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to Sasuke." Sasuke took another deep breath.

"It was 5 years ago. My mom, dad and older brother Itachi were on the way to visit one of my cousins in another town. I wasn't there because I wasn't feeling good. It was pitch dark and my dad didn't see the car that ran the red light." Suddenly, Sasuke felt arms circling him and pulling him against a hard chest.

"Oh baby… I'm so sorry." Naruto muttered, resting his chin on Sasuke's head. The raven shrugged out of the hold.

"Thanks, but it's been five years. I've learned how to move on. I don't want this to ruin this date." Naruto sat back down, grinning at Sasuke.

"So you admit that this is a date." Sasuke blushed, making Naruto smile.

"Yea, but this doesn't mean that you've 'romanced' me. You still have a ways to go." Sasuke said, staring straight into Naruto's eyes.

 _There we go. You should never look have that sad look on your face Sasuke. It doesn't look right on your adorable face._ Naruto thought. The waiter came by and gave the two their food. For a few moments, the only sounds coming from the table were the sounds of silverware hitting the plate.

"So how did you get a table here? I thought that this place catered to the rich and famous?" Sasuke asked, wiping his mouth with his napkin. Naruto copied Sasuke's actions before answering.

"My grandmother owns this place." Sasuke gasped and Naruto continued speaking.

"Yea, that's the reaction most people give when they find out. Her name is Tsunade. She may look young, but I can be the first to tell you, she's actually much older than she looks. She took me in when I was young and has raised me ever since." Sasuke put his fork down.

"Wait. If she raised you, then does that mean…" Naruto nodded.

"Yep. My parents died when I was born." Naruto said. There were a couple of moments of tense silence before Naruto grinned. "Enough of this depressing talk. Let's get back to me trying to romance the pants off of you. Literally if I get my way." Sasuke choked on the water he was drinking. After a few seconds of coughing, he glanced at Naruto, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Confident aren't you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned, winking at Sasuke.

"You know it baby. Plus, I always find a way to get what I want."

~0~

After finishing their dinner, Naruto drove Sasuke to a nearby park. Getting out of the car, the two started walking down the path that led into the park, the sound of crickets being their only companions. After a few minutes, they arrived at a park bench surrounded by flowers, the light from the moon shining down. Naruto led Sasuke over to the bench and got him to sit down. The blonde sat down next to Sasuke, bringing his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"So, did I do a good job sweeping you off of your feet?" Naruto asked, pulling Sasuke closer. The raven shifted in his seat, fidgeting with his hands.

"Well, it wasn't a horrible attempt. But I'm not sure that I've been swept off of my feet yet." Naruto turned around, leaning in very close to Sasuke's face.

"I see. Well then, if I kissed you, what would that do to you?" As Naruto leaned in, Sasuke could feel the blonde's breath on his lips. Just before Naruto could kiss Sasuke, the sound of something metal hitting the side of the bench broke the trance, making Naruto jump up in surprise.

"Well well boys, it seems like we've stumbled upon Romeo trying to sway Juliet."

* * *

Evil cliffhanger of suspense! Who is the mysterious voice? I'm sorry about the dark nature of the chapter. I swear, I wasn't planning on making this chapter so emotional, but it just came out and I couldn't stop it. In other news, I think this is the longest chapter I've written, so yay me! Anyways, happy early NaruSasu day everyone! Remember, reviews make me happy and when I'm happy, I write new chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

I finally have some time to write the next chapter of Devil's Playground, so today you will get to see how Naruto reacts to the mysterious people who stopped him from finally kissing Sasuke. And who knows? Things may get revealed in this chapter… Also, I will be introducing an OC into this chapter. I usually hate using OC's in my stories, but because all of the usual characters will be used in different roles, I felt like I had to add one. But don't worry, they won't be paired up with anyone.

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto. But sadly I don't…**

 **Warnings: Fighting, Naruto's mouth plus the usual things**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

" _ **Well well boys, it seems like we've stumbled upon Romeo trying to sway Juliet."**_

Naruto jumped off of the bench as he heard the mysterious person walk forward. Because Naruto jumped up in front of Sasuke, the raven haired peeked around the blonde to get a look at the person who interrupted them. The man had dark brown hair that was sticking out from under a purple bandanna that was tied around his head. His green eyes were hard to make out in the darkness and his white tank top showed off his tattooed arms. Two other guys were standing behind him both of them dressed in black. The stranger laughed at Naruto's actions.

"Aww, did I interrupt you?" He asked in a teasing tone of voice. Naruto glared at the stranger, his hands balled up.

"Yuki Junjo. I'm surprised to see you here. Took a break from sucking off the slime ball you call a boss?" Yuki chuckled at Naruto's statement and took another step forward.

"Is that how you greet an old friend Kyuubi? I thought you had some manners." Sasuke looked confused at Yuki's statement.

 _Kyuubi? I thought his name was Naruto?_ Sasuke thought. He tried to stand up, but Naruto turned around before Sasuke could.

"Don't move Sasuke." Naruto whispered, lightly pushing Sasuke back down on the bench. Yuki took a glimpse at Sasuke.

"So who's the cutie Kyuubi? He looks way too sweet to be hanging out with you willingly." Yuki said, smirking.

"What the hell do you want Yuki?" Naruto growled. Yuki shook his head.

"So rude. And even after I came out all this way to deliver a message from my boss." Yuki walked up to Naruto. "You will give up control of the Playground to the Snakes. And you will do it by the end of this month. Or else." Yuki hissed.

"Or else what?" Naruto growled. The brown haired man pulled out a knife and waved it in front of the blonde's face.

"Or else we'll take it by force. Although that probably won't be the only thing we would be taking by force." Yuki gave Sasuke a smirk and licked his lips, making Sasuke shudder. Naruto felt his body shaking in anger.

"Leave him out of this Yuki. He doesn't have anything to do with your plans." Yuki sighed.

"So I'm guessing you aren't going to do what I want, are you?" Suddenly, Yuki moved and pushed the knife against Naruto's chest. Sasuke jumped up and tried to pull Yuki's arm back. However, the raven was ineffective and only scratched Yuki's arm.

"You little bitch…" Yuki muttered. Yuki pulled the knife back and turned his body towards Sasuke, who was slowly moving back away from the brunette. As Yuki stepped forward, Naruto pulled his fist back, hoping to punch the brunette. Just before the blonde could throw the punch, the two men that were with Yuki grabbed both of Naruto's arms and pulled him back. Naruto could only stare as Yuki grabbed Sasuke by the arm and threw him towards the bench. As Sasuke's back hit the bench, Yuki placed both of his hands on either side of Sasuke's body, effectively trapping him.

"Were you getting angry that we were ignoring you?" Yuki said, leaning in close to Sasuke's face. The raven was frozen in fear as the brunette pushed his body against the smaller man. "Well don't worry, you have my full attention now." Yuki smirked and moved one of his hands onto Sasuke's thigh. The raven started to move his arms to try and pull his hand off, but Yuki lightly pushed the knife that was in his other hand against Sasuke's neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Wouldn't want my hand to accidentally slip and slit your throat now, do you?" Yuki whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shook his head and the brunette started to rub his hand up and down Sasuke's jean covered thigh, which caused the raven to let out a quiet whimper.

"You're a cute one. I bet you would fetch a pretty penny on the streets." Yuki said, loud enough so Naruto could hear. The blonde was fighting to get out of the hold he was in. "But before I can pimp you out, it's only fair that I get a free sample of what I'm selling." Yuki took the knife off of Sasuke's throat and started to cut his t-shirt down the middle. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled. Yuki covered Sasuke's mouth with his hand.

"Shut up and take it like the little whore I'm going to turn you into." Yuki continued to use the knife to tear Sasuke's t-shirt off. Just as he was halfway through, Naruto's anger reached a boiling point and he broke out of the hold. The men tried to grab on to the blonde again, but Naruto just shoved them down onto the ground, their heads hitting the pavement. Naruto charged forward and pulled Yuki off of the terrified raven. Yuki raised the knife up, but the blonde grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing the brunette to drop the knife. Yuki was about to comment, but something made him gasp.

"I thought I fucking told you to leave him out of it, you bastard!" Naruto yelled, pushing Yuki down on the ground. The angry blonde straddled the brunette and started punching him in the face. "I'll kill you for touching him with your filthy hands!"

Sasuke stared at the enraged blonde. For a quick second, Naruto looked over at Sasuke shaking on the bench and then turned back towards Yuki and continued to punch him.

"S-stop it Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. As soon as the raven saw blood splattering on the ground, he jumped off of the bench and wrapped his arms around the blonde's arm.

"STOP IT!" Sasuke yelled. This snapped Naruto out of the trance he was in and the blonde looked over at Sasuke, who had tears rolling down his face. Naruto jumped off of Yuki and wrapped his arms around the raven, pulling him against his chest.

"Sasuke… oh Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled, rubbing his hand up and down Sasuke's back. The raven looked up at Naruto, tears still falling down his face. In that moment, Naruto felt something inside of him react to the sad state Sasuke was in and before Sasuke could realize it, Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke right on the mouth.

* * *

Uh… you know how I said things would be revealed in this chapter? Well, I lied. I'm gonna leave it for next chapter. But besides that, they finally kissed! So now you guys can not kill me when I probably don't update next week. If my sentences don't make sense, I apologize. So now you can review!


	8. Chapter 8

I was feeling inspired so I decided to update today. Now my goal for this story is to get to 100 reviews. I'm almost there with Jailbird, but I want to see the same sort of response for this story. Besides that, I may put up a one-shot in the next few weeks, but that isn't set in stone yet. Anyways, here's the new chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I was going to ask Santa for Naruto this year, but then I remembered that I don't celebrate Christmas…**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 _He's kissing me._

That was the only thought going through Sasuke's head as he felt Naruto's mouth desperately press against his. The raven just stood there, not responding or kissing back. Sasuke felt Naruto pull back from the kiss.

"I know you probably have a lot of questions about what just happened." Naruto said. Sasuke, still in a bit of shock from the sudden kiss, only nodded in response. The blonde gently placed his hand on Sasuke's back, snapping him out of the shocked state he was in. Sasuke stared up at Naruto's face, a tiny blush on his face from the kiss.

"That guy called you Kyuubi… What was that about?" Sasuke asked, shivering in the cold. Naruto sighed.

"I was trying so hard to keep you out of this. But it seems like I have no choice but to tell you." The blonde started to walk over to the nearby bench, but felt Sasuke grab his hand.

"Um, can we sit in the car instead? I really don't want to stay here any longer." Sasuke said, looking over at the bench where he was almost raped on. Naruto saw the look on Sasuke's face and quickly changed direction.

"Of course." The two quietly walked towards the car. Once inside, Naruto took grabbed both of Sasuke's hands and took a deep breath.

"Where to start… Kyuubi is my nickname and was given to me after I created my gang. The guys thought I needed a nickname that would strike fear into the hearts of anyone that would try and mess with us." Sasuke felt Naruto rub his thumb along the back of his hands.

"So, you're a gang leader." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded his head and continued.

"Yea. For a few years my gang has had control of the Devil's Playground. Other gangs have tried to move in on our territory, but we've held them back. However, lately a gang we've chased out before is trying to chase us out again. And this time it seems like they're going to try anything to get what they want."

"So that guy Yuki, is he part of the other gang?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded his head.

"He was probably sent here to try and talk me into giving over control of the playground. But because I said no, he'll report back to his boss my answer and will probably set up an attack on my gang soon enough." Sasuke look at Naruto, a confused look on his face.

"But if he was after you, why did he try and attack me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed.

"He probably saw you as a bargaining chip that he could use to get me to give in to his gangs' demands." Naruto replied, letting go of Sasuke's hands and gripping the steering wheel in anger. A few minutes of silence passed until Sasuke spoke up again.

"So… why did you kiss me?" Sasuke said softly. Naruto started up the car and started driving towards Sasuke's house. At the first red light, Naruto turned around and faced Sasuke, a serious look on his face.

"Because in that moment, I realized that in the short amount of time I've known you, you've become one of the people in my life that I don't think I can live without. When he was attacking you, all I wanted to do was beat him to death for even laying one finger on you." Naruto turned back around and continued driving.

"I-I don't know what to say." Sasuke stuttered. As soon as Naruto pulled up to Sasuke's apartment, the blonde grabbed Sasuke's hands again.

"All I really want is for you to stay with me. Please." Naruto begged. Sasuke sighed.

"I-I need to think about this…" Sasuke pulled his hands out of Naruto's grasp and opened the door of the car. Once outside, he walked into his apartment and closed the door, not noticing Naruto's disappointed face.

~0~

A week later, Naruto was sitting in his living room, still disappointed with not hearing from Sasuke for the whole week. The blonde tried calling him, but all of his calls just went to voice mail and the raven never responded to any of his texts. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The blonde stood up and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he was shocked at the person who was on the other side.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto said, shocked at the sudden appearance of the raven.

"Well, I told you that I needed time to think. And that's what I was doing. This time apart has made me realize that you've made my life more interesting." Sasuke said. "Also, I need to thank you for saving me, so…" Sasuke stepped forward and stood up on his toes to give Naruto a quick kiss on the lips. Naruto stood there, shocked.

"So does this mean you'll stay with me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea. Besides, I feel like if I said no, you would find a way to bug me until I said yes…" Sasuke muttered. Suddenly, Sasuke felt arms pull him forward.

"You damn right I would." Naruto said, leaning down and kissing Sasuke.

* * *

Finally, this chapter is over. I'm sorry if it's bad. For some reason, it wasn't coming out very well. So Sasuke realizes that he can't get rid of Naruto. Please review. I think I need feedback on this chapter the most.


End file.
